


Olive is back! (How "Cassian Bunny Fluff" began)

by PropShopHannah



Series: ACoTaR/ACoMaF prompts and asks [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cassain Bunny Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropShopHannah/pseuds/PropShopHannah
Summary: Anonymous asked: Fic where rhys and feyre always get up in the morning intending to eat breakfast but instead end up getting distracted...





	

“Feyre, breakfast is ready,” Rhys said from the kitchen table. Feyre walked in a second later and sat beside him. They ate in silence for a moment, looking out the kitchen window. Rhys jumped from his seat, “Olive is back!”

Feyre nearly choked on her muffin jumping up. “Where?!” They pressed their faces to the kitchen window.

“There,” Rhys said, pointing to the small flower bush in the garden.

“I see, I see,” said Feyre. “She’s so small.”

“I know. I hope she likes the lettuce I planted.”

“Who else could be the one eating it?” Feyre said.

“Walter,” replied Rhys. “He comes back every year. You haven’t met him yet. He’s missing a toe on his back right foot. He loves lettuce though.”

“Ooooh,” said Feyre. “LOOK! THERE SHE GOES!” She pointed as the small animal made its way to the lettuce and began to nibble.

“Awe. She’s so cute,” Rhys said. He turned to Feyre, “Just like you.” She elbowed him in the arm then got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Am I interrupting?” Cassian said from the doorway.

“Nope,” Rhys said, waving him over. “Olive just got here. She’s eating the lettuce.”

“No way,” Cassian said, rounding the table to stand on Feyre’s other side. “Awe. She’s to cute.”

“I know,” said Feyre.

“Have you seen Walter yet this year?” Cassian asked Rhys.

“Nope. Not yet.”

For the rest of the morning, they watched the baby bunny nibble on the lettuce Rhys had planted for her in the garden. Their own breakfast completely forgotten.

[this may or may not be based on my actual life, and actual bunnies that live in my yard.]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm PropShopHannah on Tumblr


End file.
